Touched
by Chandra
Summary: A/U fic. Kaoru discovers her father's murder and her lover are the same. Past sins seek to destroy Kenshin and Kaoru's new found peace. Finished.
1. Amber and Eyeliner

All right here goes the product of Z? (insomnia) and listening to Vast, Seraphim Shock, Voltair, and God Head's remake of Eleanor Rigby. Let me know what you think. Thanks and Enjoy.  
  
Italics = Thoughts " " = Speech  
  
Touched  
  
Kaoru sighed as she sat down, and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix her high ponytail. It was finally last period of another long day. With a new fascination she turned to stare out the window, allowing the beginnings of a daydream to form in her mind. With in moments her mind began to wonder, distracting her so that she never noticed the flame-haired boy that entered her classroom.  
  
The teacher looked up from his attendance sheet after calling Kaoru's name for the second time to meet the coldest eyes he had ever seen. They were the eyes of the dead, cold indifference adding background to tortured innocence. For a moment he wondered at their color, haunting amber that seemed wholly unnatural.  
  
Kaoru blinked, the strange silence that had overtaken the classroom as well as her friend's incessant poking at her shoulder had distracted her from her thoughts.  
  
"What?" She whined irritable, rubbing her poor abused should. "What's wrong with you?" Noticing her normally vocal friend's unnatural silence. With rising curiosity Kaoru turned towards the front of the room, a low gasp coming involuntarily from her throat as her blue eyes met intense amber.  
  
He, at least that's what she gathered after several seconds of scrutiny, was beautiful, long vermilion hair contrasted with pale skin, and black cosmetics. The intense amber eyes, which caught and held her gaze every time her eyes traveled over his face, were made dangerous by careful black liner. Then he smiled, black glossed lips tilting to an inviting angle, which whispered of dark promise. Shortly after the silence broke, a low laugh falling through the room like the coming of a storm.  
  
Quickly the teacher recovered himself, as the late bell rang, signaling the start of class. "This is Kenshin, everyone." The teacher began weakly, his voice gaining strength with each word. "Please take a seat, Kenshin and welcome A.P Literature."  
  
Kenshin walked slowly, each step purposeful as he moved across the room, amber eyes intently focused upon the young woman seated by the window. Tight vinyl pants whispered with each step as surprisingly masculine hands, their nails carefully painted black, brushed the long black coat back from the close fitting black T-shirt he wore underneath. Whispers rose around him, the spell broken by the teacher's worlds. A few side comments, a snicker or two, the usual reaction from a school that had seen little of the unusual.  
  
Kaoru's eyes followed his movements, a blush rising to her cheeks as she realized how little the tight cotton left to the imagination. For a moment she wondered if his skin was as pale under the shirt, if his hair was as soft as it looked, what it would feel like to press her lips against his. Quickly she looked away, embarrassed that she would think such a thing. Although Kaoru was a pretty girl, she had little experience with the opposite sex. While growing up she had always been one of the guys, and that had continued through High School. Never before had some one affected her so much. Lost in her new torrent of self-reproach for her thoughts, she jumped when Kenshin's ankh struck her desk with a metallic clang. Quickly she looked up, a new blush forming at her surprise.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit by you..?" His voice was smooth, a rumble like thunder starting in his throat before it turned into tones of heated velvet.  
  
Kaoru shivered, as his voice became a tactile shiver down her spine. Dumbly she stared up at him, his words still not registering as a question, let alone anything sensible, in her mind.  
  
"Of course she doesn't." Misao answered for her friend. "By the way I'm Misao and this is Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru managed to do little more than nod dumbly at him, a weak smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Now if you three are done back there, I would like to start the lesson." The teacher's voice boomed from the front of the room, silencing any further conversation from the three and commanding them to their seats.  
  
Kaoru shifter uncomfortably in her seat, the clock mocking her with it's slow ticking. With each second she was painfully aware of the man behind her, his presences adding tension to her already stiff shoulders. Then the bell rang, and the day was finally over. Kaoru gathered up her belongings and headed out of the classroom, her previous discomfort forgotten.  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
There was that voice again, it's tones shattering her thoughts as she looked up from her locker. "Oh.Hello Kenshin." She said with a smile, trying to maintain her calm exterior.  
  
"Would you mind if I walk you home?"  
  
"Hey Kaoru.Who's you're new girlfriend!" A voice jeered from the hallway as a group of boys passed him. "Always figured you liked women better!" The comments were followed by a course of laughter.  
  
Kenshin turned, amber eyes glaring at the group and for a moment their laughter faltered. "I think you should apologize to Miss Kaoru, that you should." His tone was deadly, the treat made obvious by his stance.  
  
"No, really. Don't mind them Kenshin." Kaoru sighed, "That's just how they are." For a moment she turned away from him, something in her locker intensely interesting. "Perhaps another day. Bye" And with that she closed her locker and walked away, oblivious to the spark of hurt held firey amber eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Attack

I think this is going to be a little slow starting out. But bear with me, lots of things to set up. Oh, and btw I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters. Though if genetic engineering continues to advance I just might once day. Enjoy. ~C  
  
Touched  
  
  
  
"See you later!" Kaoru yelled to her friend as they parted ways.  
  
"Alright, call me. Byes." The perky girl called back, her braid swinging behind her as she bounced away. Her green eyes smiling as though she was privy to some unknown joke that some how made the entire world a happy place for her.  
  
Kaoru turned towards her apartment, unconsciously sighing as the neighborhood deterated as she walked. When they moved there it had been one of the nicer sections of town. Now the sidewalk was cracked, graffiti spread it's dirt over the storefronts (most of which were now empty), and the few people that still lived there had begun to resemble the neighborhood. Three years ago a large corporation had begun buying up property, now the only things left was her father's dojo and a small restaurant run by her aunt. Since her father died two years ago the neighborhood had become prey to gangs, no one much cared what happened to a few uninhabited blocks these days. She smiled remembering how her father had rallied people against the gangs, and tried to talk their neighbors out of selling their homes. It was that pride in him that made her refuse to sell the dojo, no matter how bad things got. Oh, the corporate representatives had painted a pretty picture for her, the offer to be free of her debts, and even $50,000 to help her start over. At first they had been polite, figuring she would sell once most of her neighbors did, but when she continued to refuse they became pushy. The most recent action was their threatening the city to put her family's dojo up for sheriff's sale. Kaoru blinked her eyes, fighting the tears of hopelessness that were threatening to force their way out of her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned her mind to more important matters.  
  
Most women would never have walked through a neighborhood like this one alone, but Kaoru refused to be cowed. Even when the group of men in front of her turned to take notice. Kaoru sighed, the set her eyes straight ahead of her, refusing to look at any of them directly. When she passed the first one her muscles tensed and her heart speeded up.  
  
"Hey lil' girl, wanna have some fun?" A man in front of her said mockingly, stepping between her and her destination.  
  
"Please let me pass." Kaoru said flatly, her eyes never meeting his. They where set on the roof of her home only half a block away. "Too good t'have some fun with us, hmm." The man licked his lips and reached out to touch her hair. Low laughter came from behind her, the other men closing around her like predators.  
  
Kaoru tried to step to the side, fear coiling itself around her spine. But the movement was cut short as his hand curled around her upper arm, his grip bruising her skin. Kaoru jerked back, her foot lashing out to kick him soundly in the knee, then between the legs as she spun away from his grip. Before she could take the first step to run a hand tangled in her hair and fiercely pulled her backwards, just as the back of a hand hit her cheek with a resounding slap.  
  
"No!" She gasped, her eyes watering from the blow, as hands dragged her into the alley. Dirty fingers pressed against her mouth, but she bit and lashed out against her captors until a second hand slammed into her stomach knocking her breath from her throat. As she wheezed and struggled for air a hand connected with her face again as she crumpled to her knees. Rough hands slammed her to the ground, knocking newly acquired air from her burning lungs as another set of hands pinned her wrists behind her head.  
  
"Now." the man she had kicked began, his bulky form towering above her. "If you're a good lil' girl this won't hurt too much." A wicked smile twisted over his mouth as he pinned her legs with his knees.  
  
Kaoru clenched her eyes shut, her mind screaming against her weakness. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, running clean lines down her dirtied cheeks. Then all movement stopped as she felt hands tearing away her blouse, and the cold prick of a blade as it slipped under her bra.  
  
"No!" Her voice wretched in an animalistic cry before the hand slapped her again, sending a shower of black and red dots across her vision. Then there was nothing, no weight on her hips, no hands holding her wrists, just the sound of flesh hitting brick. Slowly she opened her bruising eye to meet the molten amber pits of her savior. Blood trailed lines and spatters over his pale skin, mixing with black cosmetics and matting vermilion hair. At that moment he was her angel, raging and dangerous.  
  
".Kenshin." her voice gasped before kind darkness embraced her mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru stirred, her muscles crying out from stiffness and abuse, but slowly through the haze in her head thoughts began to form. Blue eyes opened slowly, wincing against the headache that assaulted her. Her first thoughts were that it had all been a nightmare, but as her vision focused on the room before her the memories flooded back into her mind.  
  
She was weak, and she hated herself for it. Some kendo master you are, you couldn't even fight off some street thugs. What if some one hadn't rescued you? Kaoru's mind chided her harshly. With a shiver she gathered the sheets around herself, marveling at the texture against her skin. Against her skin, that meant she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. The tears started again, dripping in a salty torrent onto the velvet comforter and satin sheets alike. The tears only lasted a few minutes though, as she sniffled, and looked up to take stock of her surroundings for the first time.  
  
Lines of artificial light filtered in through the room's only window casting the corners of the room into dense shadow, and pooling in a square one the floor. Other than the bed the room seemed barren, the floor was wood and nothing hung on the walls.  
  
This must be Kenshin's home, she thought remembering how he had some how magically appeared to rescue her. At the time he has seemed her angel, glowing with a flurry of anger and worry. But the cruel fire that had burned in his eyes as though he had enjoyed hurting the thugs that had attacked her suggested a far less sacred occupation.  
  
Carefully Kaoru sat up, a movement above her causing her to jump. The ceiling was an expanse of dark glass, it's surface reflecting her movement back to her.  
  
What kind of person keeps mirrors above their bed, Kaoru began to ponder.  
  
"I see you are awake." The fallen angel's voice drifted from beside the window.  
  
Again Kaoru jumped, her heart racing for a moment. "How.How long have you been there?" Her voice came meekly from behind the curtains around the bed.  
  
"All night."  
  
Her stepped into the square of light, a smile forming on his lips as her gasp reached him. She was an innocent, so beautifully naive but at the same time strong and dangerously stubborn.  
  
In the white glow Kenshin's skin was almost luminous, like living marble with his muscles shifting under his pale skin. Thin scars told the stories of his life in the graceful dance of the gagged lines over his flesh. Each imperfection leading her eyes lower, until they met the vinyl ridge of his pants. An impulse made her want to touch his scars, to run her fingers over each line as if she could heal the old wounds. Warmth grew in her stomach, making her fingertips tingle from being denied contact as she began to learn forward.  
  
In silence he stood before her, watching her eyes as they followed his movement. But as the black satin slid from her skin, revealing each painfully distracting inch of creamy skin his thoughts scattered. When he met her earlier that day she seemed little more than a willful child to him, though now in the dim glow she was ethereal. Her midnight blue eyes sparkled with innocence from her soft face, now swollen with the beginnings of bruises. A reminder of his uselessness, he should have. should have what? His mind challenged him. Should have not given her a choice he retorted in his head. But then she would hate you. She is not weak. He had followed her out of curiosity; at least that's what he told himself not recognizing the cord of protectiveness she had struck inside him. He watched from a side street as she bid her friend good-bye, her laughter a balm to the rage he faced daily, her innocence a careful reminder of everything he had lost and now sought to protect. He had watched her square her slim shoulders and walk through the group of thugs and not around the, but unlike her he had noticed the silent nods that passed through the group. This had not been some random attack instead she was a target. But why? It was that question that made him hold back, made him wait. But at her scream from the alley the humanity in his eyes died.  
  
They were little more than a group of scrappers and gutter-punks, untrained and distracted by their prey. By the time the rage had burned itself out he was holding her unconscious body close to him, his coat wrapped protectively over her bare skin. The luckiest of her attackers would never walk again, the unlucky ones were little more than so much meat.  
  
Then the memory was gone, but it had served it's purpose. Reminded him of his new vow to protect Kaoru's precious innocence. His eyes watched the black satin slip dangerously low on her chest, another inch and it wouldn't matter. Such innocence was a dangerous invitation as their eyes met for a moment. An offer of salvation for his tormented soul was there before him, but one so pure as her could never see past how stained he was. Kenshin cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact her had grown to covet over the past seconds. A slow blush spread a flattering shade of pink across her cheeks as she gathered the blankets once more around herself.  
  
"Do you know why you were attacked?" Kenshin's voice came huskier than usual as he mourned her now hidden skin.  
  
Kaoru flinched, pain rising in her throat, ".No.I.have no idea." It was a lie, easily betrayed by her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, I am serious-" Kenshin began, but was immediately cut off as Kaoru's pain turned to anger.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." The walls she had constructed with careful precision since her father death rose around her with a new force. "May I have my clothing back now, or must I walk home wrapped in your sheets?" He had seen her. The thought raced through her mind adding new rage, no man had every seen her before.not until. The rage melted away, her walls crumbling. She had refused to acknowledge what had almost happened to her, her thought dancing around it until now. The tears came, uncontrolled torrents forming burning rivers down her cheeks. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? WHY?! Her mind screamed as she clutched her shoulders for comfort.  
  
Kenshin's eyes softened, her pain taking the chill from his blood. Cursing the thugs, his stupidity, and most of all himself; he sat down on the bed beside her wrapping his arms tightly around her shaking form even as she tried to push him away. Amber eyes glared, who ever had caused this would die. Carefully he pressed his lips against her hair and waited for her tears to calm.  
  
Kaoru exhaled forcefully, fighting back the despair that clung to her spirit. Slowly the tears dried, leaving her drained and newly aware of how close they were. The sheet had slid away from her as she clutched him for comfort and safety. Hesitantly she looked up, gathering the sheet around her once more.  
  
"Ken.shin.?" She whispered, cringing at fury that radiated from him. Rage chiseled his face with a controlled violence, his amber eyes reflect like blood in the moon light.  
  
Kenshin blinked and looked down at her, his eyes less violent, but just as intense as he forced his warmest smile to his lips, the smile didn't match his eyes. The fear was the first thing he met in her eyes, fear of the world and worst of all fear of him. But under that was something darker, her eyes begged him to make her forget and he could. For the night at least, but in the morning it would return with more force than every. Carefully he disentangled himself from her and slid off the bed.  
  
"You should sleep now, I'll take you home in the morning." He whispered, walking towards the door. "Good night"  
  
Kaoru nodded as he left, her eyes fixed on the tattoo that spanned his back. Black wings were drawn on either side of his spine starting below his shoulder blades the folding up to the top of his shoulders before they dipped down his back again, their tips hidden by his pants. Rather than the feathered wings angels were depicted with, the tattoo was made to resemble the taut leather wings of a bat, folded so that they seemed three- dimensional. The intensity in his eyes had left her thoughts reeling; she wanted to call him back to her. But knew such an action would have consequences she was not yet ready for.  
  
Kenshin closed the door and sighed as he picked his cell phone up off of the end table. "Aoshi." He hissed into the receiver and waited as the phone dialed, dumping Kaoru's purse out onto the end table.  
  
"Yes." An emotionless, though surprisingly not cold voice answered.  
  
"It's me, I need some information." Kenshin paused, flipping through Kaoru's wallet, "Her name is Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"She's a target?" Aoshi asked distastefully.  
  
"No, more of a project."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Bye"  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin said hanging up the phone. Kaoru Kamiya. Kenshin's thoughts trailed off as he flipped through the pictures she kept in her wallet. Why did this girl have such a power over him, most women barely kept him interest let alone seduce him. But she had, and with out even knowing. Those thoughts settled Kenshin into the first peaceful night's sleep he had had in year.  
  
  
  
A/N- have noticed it's been a little awkward, will see what I can do to smooth it over as the story progresses. Hope you like how it is going so far.  
  
~Chandra 


	3. Smoke

And another night of Z? has yielded a few more pages. *huggles her poor abused wrist* I need to get my computer fixed ( To my reviewers: Moonblossom- I come from a small town so there's lots of material here for stupidity. ;) Have too many ideas for what's going to happen in the future. That's why I've been dragging the beginning out a little. Jason- Corporation is going to be explained soon, most likely my next update. Was going to use dark angel, but I just didn't like how it sounded and feathered wings normally look really bad as a tattoo. As for the mistakes, I don't proof read too much any more, I end up hating what I wrote, hitting the delete button and starting over ( Kard- thanks Bunny- Thanks Druid- I'll try to make this one good then I've also noticed that the fanfic site hates me and changes things when it up loads them. where's my Italics and the . . . I'm so fond of. And I still don't own Kenshin. damnedable scientists need to work harder. ~Chandra  
  
Touched  
  
Kenshin looked up from the stove, amber eyes settling upon the door. Some one was standing outside, the muted ki of a warrior have permeated his morning task. Before the visitor could knock, Kenshin opened the door, amber eyes holding a careful violence.  
  
Aoshi nodded, a folder held in his hand, noticing that Kenshin's face was free of its usual mask. "A touch edgy this morning? Would it be that you've finally taken my advice?" He asked, indicating Kenshin's lack of cosmetics. This earned him a dark look and Kenshin walking away from the still open door. "You need to date more, or even at all."  
  
Aoshi's words, though emotionless were not meant cruelly and Kenshin realized that. The argument was an old one; Aoshi thought Kenshin needed balance and Kenshin thought Aoshi should shut up, not that he ever did.  
  
"I don't see you dating. Perhaps a little interaction with a woman would do you some good, Ice Man."  
  
"I have moved beyond such things." Aoshi stated as though it was completely obvious, and Kenshin was an idiot to suggest other wise. He closed the door behind him, and unceremoniously dropped the folder on Kenshin's small kitchen table. "The information you wanted." He said, raising an eyebrow at the column of black smoke emitting from Kenshin's stove. "Speaking of projects. . ."  
  
Kenshin glanced at the forgotten food, his taking on the expression of a shocked cat. "Shit!" he hissed, rushing to extinguish the now charcoaled concoction. With a sigh of irritation he tossed the smoking pan in the general direction of the sink and turned to the refrigerator to start over. The neon light mocked him, revealing only a desolate landscape and something that seemed to be moving of it's own accord. "Damn it." Kenshin slammed the door shut and picked up his cell phone to call the café across the street. Kenshin's temper was usually a controlled violence, but this mornings experience in pyrotechnics served to remind him how little he had to offer any woman, let alone her. God, what was he thinking, girls like her didn't go for people like him. She was just a child; well not physically his brain reminded him before she shook his head and the thought away.  
  
Through out the ordeal Aoshi simply watched his friend as though Kenshin were an example of everything thing he had risen above. With a sigh he sat down, flipping open the folder.  
  
"Perhaps you should start smoking again," Aoshi began slowly, "Either that or introduce me to the girl in your bedroom." Aoshi smile at the look of shock that spread over the pale man's face then tilted his head towards Kaoru's purse, which remained on the floor by the couch.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and sighed sitting down across from Aoshi, "Another day. She's been through enough and needs to sleep." Tiredly he told him the events that had lead up to her staying the night with him.  
  
"Well that makes things a little more interesting." Aoshi said after Kenshin finished. He was the leader of a local crime syndicate and very little of what happened in the city escaped his knowledge, so it was an easy task to find out about the woman. But with each step he took something didn't fit, it was as if he knew there was a missing piece but had no proof that that piece had ever existed. Putting the thought on hold, Aoshi turned to his friend.  
  
Kenshin flipped through the file, the first part of it was general information. Where she was born, her elementary school, nothing that provided any real useful information. Out of impulse he picked up a page with her picture paper clipped to it and scanned the information. Name: Kaoru Kamiya D.O.B: 5/12/84 Occupation: High School student, teaches kendo at the family dojo. He skipped a few lines, eyes settling on the information about her parents.  
  
Parents married in 1980, four years later her mother died in childbirth. Father raised her until he was shot in a robbery attempt at the family dojo on August 1, 1998. Custody was awarded to her aunt, Tae Sekihara shortly afterwards.  
  
"Was her father's shooter ever caught?" Kenshin said rubbing his temples and looking at Aoshi.  
  
"No, the police had very few leads." Aoshi paused reaching into his jacket, "The man was either very good, or it was a cover up." He handed Kenshin another folder, this one thick with papers.  
  
Kenshin opened the folder, setting it down to read the letter that greeted him.  
  
Ms. Kamiya, I await your acceptance of our offer for you property. I have also come by the information that you are behind on your taxes, and that there are several leans against its value. My offer of $50,000 and the assumption of all debts related to the property is more than fair. You have until April 30, 2002 to agree or my company will be forced to push for a sheriff's sale. Sincerely Enshi Mizutani  
  
"She has two weeks left to accept the offer." Aoshi watched his friend carefully. "This is also not the first time she has been attacked. Last week she was mugged, and before than the dojo was broken into."  
  
"But why would they want her property so badly?" Kenshin's voice was edged, slipping into the violence that had become his sanity for the past four years.  
  
"There's an out line in there of their intent, plans for a new corporate building. They're also under investigation for embezzlement, tax evasion, importing illegal goods, the list continues. As for what the authorities haven't found out yet, well it should provide some interesting reading material for your sleepless nights."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them, both men looking up. Simultaneously the rose and walked to the door, Aoshi flipping the fold shut and leaving it on the table.  
  
"Keep the files, I'll see what else I can find out."  
  
Kenshin nodded to his friend, opening the door. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh! Good Morning Kenshin. I didn't know you lived here. So, how did you like school yesterday. . ." A familiar green-eyed girl babbled incessantly until Aoshi stepped past Kenshin to leave.  
  
Aoshi raised a brown at Kenshin, "School?" The word held the most emotion he had expressed today, shock.  
  
Kenshin visibly flinched as the cheery face of Kaoru's friend Misao greeted him. "Hello Misao." Her said, forcing his best smile to his lips. Suddenly he felt almost naked in her presence, the vinyl pants he wore and the black mesh sweater adding little comfort to the fact that his face was bare. Almost nervously his painted nails picked at the lacing that ran the full way up the sides of his vinyl pants.  
  
"I'm Misao Makimachi, I go to school with Kenshin." Misao said, recovering quickly from the original shock of Aoshi's presence. He was tall, well to Misao most people were tall, with a presence that made him feel distant from her. His short black hair framed light blue eyes and a narrow face.  
  
Aoshi gave her a half smile, "Aoshi Shinomori," his voice was smooth, hinting of winter winds and inner calm. "You work at the café? Perhaps I will see you there." Those words behind his equivalent of a goodbye as he made a mental note to stop at the small café more often.  
  
Misao nodded as the man brushed past her, her skin highly away of the feel as his arm brushed against hers.  
  
"Um. . .Misao?" Kenshin waved his hand in front of her eyes, "He's gone now."  
  
"What. . .oh. . .sorry." She said shrugging sheepishly, and once again impulsiveness got the better of her common sense. "You two aren't. . .well you know. . .a couple, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm straight." Kenshin smiled darkly as he paid her for the food, "I could show you if you want." It was more of payback than an offer, but quick reddening of her face and the way her hands nervously folded and refolded the bills before turning and walking down the hall in silence. Silence, he would have never thought such a girl was capable of that. 


	4. Morning

"No, I'm straight." Kenshin smiled darkly as he paid her for the food, "I could show you if you want." It was more of payback than an offer, but quick reddening of her face and the way her hands nervously folded and refolded the bills before turning and walking down the hall in silence was reward enough. Silence, he would have never thought such a girl was capable of such a thing.  
  
There, that's better. *Growls* Was a little rushed with the last paragraph, and now. on with the inanity. I hate the little paperclip guy on MS Word, he keeps messing with my stuff. ggrrr. Oh, and this chapter was brought to you by Static X's song 'Cold' *loves her heather-cat* ~thoughts~  
  
AngelsExist- will try to figure out how to fix that, this site and I have a daily battle of wills it seems. Moon- some of my best friends are aspiring stalkers. Jason- Kenshin has a little more stress in his life than 'just' Kaoru, she just tends to be the trigger. Chibi- Aoshi is, haven't gotten into Kenshin's involvement yet.  
  
  
  
Touched  
  
Kaoru rolled over, the sunlight and the thick scent of vanilla persistently infiltrating her dreams. With a stretch and a groan she carefully opened her eyes, to see. . . some one else's room? ". . .Wha. . .Kenshin?" She began slowly, his name coming unbidden to her lips, as sleep fought to keep hold of her aching body. ~Where am I?~ her tired mind struggled for memory as she looked around the room. Her fingers clenched rigidly at the black satin as the memories of the past day emerged. "Damn it all," she hissed uncharacteristically. Kaoru rarely tolerated such language in her presence, let alone use it. But stress and fatigue had made her appreciate such expletives this morning. Blinking quickly she fought back the tears that threatened to free themselves from her eyes. ~I won't cry.~ Her mind raged, ~It's already happened, and crying will do nothing to change it.~ Kaoru slid from the bed, the morning air cold against her bare skin. ~A product of circumstance, and only that.~ Her mind told her, making it easy to rationalize her current lack of clothing. But as usual her anger won out over her logic. In a fury she grabbed the black velvet robe hung on the bedroom door and stormed out still tying its sash shut.  
  
Kenshin looked up, his amber eyes shocked at the forceful opening of the door to his room. Kaoru stormed out of the room, her long black hair still tussled from sleep hung messily around her face. Her blue eyes molten with fury seemed to spark as they settled on him. The image would have been funny if it weren't for bruises on her jaw, and the fact that her anger was obviously directed at him.  
  
His voice was soft, almost cheerful as he spoke to her. "Good morning, Kaoru. The bath room's to your left if you'd like to-" He began cheerfully, hoping to distract her, but was cut off as the wave broke around him.  
  
"How dare you good morning me after you, you. . .I" She sputtered at him, not being able to get the words out, "MOU!" She screamed in frustration. "Where's my clothing?"  
  
Kenshin just blinked at her, trying not to laugh at the rather childish display. "Your clothing was ruined, but you can barrow some of mine until you get home." He answered calmly, as he flipped the folders shut.  
  
"But you!" She began again, "You. . ." Once again the words wouldn't come to her.  
  
"Would it make you feel better if you saw me naked?" Kenshin asked, an evil glint showing in his amber eyes.  
  
"What makes you think I would want to see you naked!" She yelled, before stomping into the bathroom, her face turning a bright shade of scarlet.  
  
Kenshin laughed softly, wincing as the door slammed. ~She's quite the violent one.~ He thought, still smiling. Well at least he wouldn't need coffee this morning, not after that. Still chuckling, Kenshin turned his attention to the bag sitting on his small table.  
  
"Do you need anything thing?" He asked, his back to the slowly opening bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, I. . .How come you're not wearing any makeup?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, as she peered around the frame, the sound of running water relaxing her strained emotions.  
  
"I don't sleep with it on. . .you don't like it?" He replied, still not turning to face her as he busied himself with unpacking breakfast. "I ordered food for us from the café."  
  
"No, I mean yes. . .I, it's just different. " Kaoru said, blushing. ~His eyes are softer with out the cosmetics, more accepting.~ With a shrug and a sigh she lowered herself into the bath tub, the steaming water making her skin turn a bright pink.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he turned on the stereo and hit play, then turned to busy himself with cleaning up his earlier disaster in the kitchen as the Lyrics of Vast's 'Temptation' rose around him. After several songs, he began to worry about Kaoru. Kenshin wiped his hands on a towel and went to knock on the bathroom door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"I'm, coming in."  
  
~Aoshi was right, maybe I should start smoking again, would be much less stressful than this woman.~ With those thoughts, and the lyrics to 'Pretty When You Cry' suddenly heavy around him, Kenshin turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
Steam assaulted him, thick and wet as it filtered through the thin sweater. Kaoru was standing before the mirror, her fingers fussing uselessly with the ends of her wet bangs, trying to cover her bruised forehead. Startled she looked up at him, her blue eyes wider than usual. She was still in shock from her attack.  
  
"It just won't work. . ." She began in a whisper, then stopped, as the tears finally won against her will and slid silently down her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly, cursing the world from behind his amber eyes as he brushed her hair back from her face. "How about you let me do your make up?" Kenshin hesitated, trying to figure the best way of wording things. "It would make me very happy." He brushed a finger down her cheek, and then picked up a small black bag from beside the sink.  
  
Kaoru nodded numbly, allowing him to lead her out of the bathroom and over to the table.  
  
"But first, I think some food would make you feel better." Kenshin sat down across from her, placing the bag beside him.  
  
They ate in silence, Kaoru not feeling able to talk and Kenshin at peace with the music that rose around them.  
  
Kenshin finished first, pushing his dish to the side then carefully unzipping the black bag. From it he withdrew a slim compact, a black pencil, and a small tube of vanilla flavored gloss. As though recreating a practiced ritual, Kenshin set each item in front of him, and flipped open the compact. Looking into the mirror he smoothed the white powder over his pale skin, then traced careful lines around his eyes, brushing lightly at their edges to accent the slight tilt of his eyes. With each practiced movement his manner began to change. His movements, which had started slow, became a dance or controlled violence over his face. Amber eyes darkened, losing their gleam of compassion and taking on their intense chill. Lips, which had seemed soft, curled into a feral grin as the black pencil passed over their full surface. Then the gloss was applied, giving their black hue a hint of invitation in it's wet shine. When the ritual was completed the intense eyes or Kaoru's broken angel met her own blue eyes.  
  
  
  
She had been watching the entire time, shivering at the change that passed over his eyes and body. Her seemed to be two people to her, one soft and understanding, the other beautifully dangerous. Her thoughts were interrupted by  
  
"Come." The word was a simple command; it's demand making her shiver. Tones rich and thick like honey, with the smooth assurance of satin. It was the voice of god, and the sweet touch of the devil. Kaoru stood, unable to resist its tones even if she had wanted to, and slid her chair over to sit beside him, intentionally avoiding his eyes for fear or loosing herself in them.  
  
"Look at me," It was a whisper now, yet somehow made no less powerful by the softness of it's sound.  
  
Kaoru looked up, heat rising in her cheeks as their eyes met. She watched those eyes as Kenshin smoothed a white concealer, which had come from the depths of that small black bag, over her bruises. For a moment she wondered what else he kept in the bag, but the thought was forgotten as his fingers touched her skin, leaving trails of fire with their practical caresses, making her wonder with those hands would feel like against her skin. Her eyes traveled to his lips, the inky gloss placed perfectly over their full surface. The rich scent of vanilla reached her when she breathed. ~I wonder if he tastes like vanilla. . .~ The thought brought another blush to her cheeks, thankful for the pale cosmetics, Kaoru cursed her modesty.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
She watched the focus of her attention move before she heard his voice. "Hmmm. . .?" Blinking rapidly, she looked up to meet his eyes, fighting back another blush.  
  
Kenshin laughed, the tones rolled like the purr of a very large and self- assured cat rumbled from deep in his throat. When their eyes met, Kaoru had betrayed her thoughts to him. Unlike most women, she had yet to learn the art of hiding her thoughts behind quick glances.  
  
"Your eyes betray you. . ." He whispered, the sound was thick as the oppressive calm before a storm, as his right hand slid behind her head. Slowly he leaned towards her, the flutter of her quick breaths loud in his ears. Tentatively his lips brushed hers, fluttering over their surface, then gone as he pulled back to watch her.  
  
Kaoru's eyes her closed, lips parted slightly to allow a disappointed sigh to filter between them. Kenshin smiled, his eyes watching as she unconsciously licked her lower lip. That one movement was enough encouragement, enough to make his control slip ever so slightly. This time there was nothing tentative about the kiss. A press of lips, his tongue brushing her lips in a demand for entrance. Slowly her lips parted, yielding her mouth to him. Them reluctantly he pulled away, teeth grazing her bottom lip as he released her.  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened slowly to meet his, and once more she forgot how to breathe. The sheer power of unspoken demand in their depths made her feel claustrophobic, making her want to push him away and clutch him closer all at once. Then the moment broke, shattering around them with the electronic ring of his phone.  
  
With an almost sorrowful look Kenshin slipped from the chair, fingers brushing carefully at his lips to repair the black paint. "Hello?" His voice was thick, huskier than usual, it's tones tainted with repressed desire agitation.  
  
The conversation was short and Kaoru paid little attention to its contents as she mused over the details of her first kiss. The only thought in her mind was that he tasted like vanilla.  
  
"I understand." With that Kenshin hung up, turning to the girl at his table. "I should take you home now." His voice was controlled again, as cold and distant as his eyes had become.  
  
  
  
Static X "Cold"  
  
We kiss  
  
The Stars  
  
We writhe  
  
We are  
  
Your name  
  
Desire  
  
Your flesh  
  
We are  
  
Cold  
  
We're so cold  
  
We are so  
  
Cold  
  
We're so cold  
  
Your mouth  
  
This words  
  
Silence  
  
It turns  
  
Humming  
  
We laugh  
  
My head  
  
Falls back 


	5. Recognition

And here goes more insanity. Gundam wing fans can be so touchy, one mention of yaoi and they give you a lecture on plot. I do not see how Gundam Wing can promote thought, but that's just my opinion. I mean a priest's uniform lends itself to so many possibilities. . .hmmm. . .with that in mind, I think I have a fun idea for this story. But that will be later. Enjoy. Chandra  
  
Touched  
  
The car ride was uneventful and spent in silence as Kenshin's black Jeep followed roads and alleys tot heir destination. Kaoru spent the ride staring out the passenger side window, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her skirt (the only piece of clothing that hadn't been ruined the day before) and fighting to adjust the complex series of mesh, velvet, and laces that Kenshin had called a shirt. Her mind raced over the events of the morning, stopping every time her thoughts lead to the kiss. She wanted to ask him what it meant, why it happened, even is he liked it. But the words wouldn't come and her courage was fleeting.  
  
"We're here." Kenshin stated flatly, parking his Jeep in front of the dojo. There was something familiar about it, something he couldn't quite place. He'd been there or somewhere like it before, but over the past several years he had been in so many different places it was hard to remember them all. Even as he walked Kaoru to her door of the small house attached to the dojo he felt pained, as though his being near her was akin to sacrilege. Dismissing the thoughts, Kenshin smiled at her. "Goodbye Kaoru. Perhaps I will see you in class."  
  
Kenshin's voice was even, each word carefully chosen so as not to provoke any emotional response in her, and that hurt more than the impartial manner in which he turned to leave. His soft footsteps echoed in her ears, each an explosion of loss as he walked away committing her to the loneliness of the empty dojo.  
  
"Kenshin." Her voice came louder than she had expected, sounding almost desperate. "Please stay." The words were a whispered prayer that caught in her throat as he turned towards her. She didn't want to sit alone in the house, walk through the deserted dojo, or past the empty building, didn't want to face the memories that waited for her when he left. ~Why did you leave me. . ?~ Her mind cried out at the sky, but her father didn't answer her, just the wind.  
  
"Kaoru." He sighed, knowing something like the would come and hating himself for the answer he knew he would have to give. "I can't stay, you know that." For the first time his voice was tired, almost empty of the tones of velvet that had made it beautiful. He walked towards her, feet sounding heavily on the pavement. "If I could I would, but we are from different worlds, ones that shouldn't meet." His words were a whisper as his arms encircled her.  
  
Kaoru sigh, fighting back the loneliness and let herself enjoy those last moments. His words were simple, but the worlds he spoke of had nothing to social groups or lifestyle and she knew it. "I don't care who you are, or what you are, you are Kenshin and that's all I care about. . ." she whispered into his chest not wanting to let go.  
  
Kenshin's fingers traces lightly through her hair, even her words were innocent. "I'm sorry." Was all he said as he released her, turning and walking back to his Jeep. "Goodbye Kaoru." He whispered under his breath, if only things were different.  
  
Kaoru watched him leave, and for once the tears, which had so readily come to her eyes, were gone. Then she turned away from the road, for fear that she would continue staring after him until he returned.  
  
"Aoshi." Kenshin's voice hissed at the phone, as his fingers held tight to the thin black paper of his cigarette. As the line rang he lit it, inhaling the thick sweet smoke deeply in hopes that it would help him forget. But it didn't.  
  
"Hello." A calm voice came from the phone, its peace mocking the turmoil that raged with in him.  
  
"Have I ever been to the Kamiya Dojo before?" The question was carefully worded to dance around what he wanted to know. A careful avoidance of the truth he feared to admit. 


	6. Absinthe Dreams

All right, here goes another short update. Ended up actually sleeping instead of writing last night. Am also being forced to submit some of my poetry for a contest. . .so that's making me a little grouchy now, prying my writing away from me normally needs to be enforced with threat of physical assault or in this case I was reminded that I'm broke. And yes, I'm using my pen name/wardrobe in this story, because I couldn't think of anything else to suit the character. Oh well, on with the fun.  
  
Vesca- Would it be any fun if I told you? Jason- but she wouldn't be Kaoru if she were hard to read. Druid- yes you could, and he most likely would. Kard- As I told Vesca, would it be any fun if you knew the plot? (Not that I really know it myself though. . .)  
  
Touched  
  
The crack of splintering wood interrupted the unnatural silence that mocked Kenshin's feverish mind, and then the silence returned. Amber eyes stared blankly at the torn skin of his knuckle, watching thick crimson fill the split, and run in a growing stain over his skin. So much blood. It pooled on the hardwood floor around him, running down the walls, pouring out of the hold he had punched in the door, and raining from his fingers. So much blood. It was drowning him in uncertainty. Drowning him in guilt. So much blood, it reached up to embrace him. . .  
  
The glass in his hand fell to the floor, shattering and sending a flood of opaque green alcohol to pool on the bare wood as Kenshin followed its example. His eyes were already closed before the cold wood embraced him, the absinthe's sweet poison corrupting his dreams. Dreams through which he writhed and clawed at the wood, fighting the dead faces that waited for him in the unguarded corners of his mind. Do many faces, so many lives he had ended. They accused him, screamed at him, and cried in lament. And somewhere deep inside he searched for a face he couldn't remember, secretly praying none of them were Kaoru's father.  
  
That was how Aoshi found him Sunday morning. Lying unconscious on the floor, dried blood crusted on his hands, and the reek of stale alcohol surrounding him. This hadn't been the first time Kenshin had broken down, but it was one of the most frightening. Shaking his head, Aoshi knelt beside his fallen friend. There were rents scrapped in the wood floor, left behind to be unmistakable wittiness's to the hell that raged behind Kenshin's closed lids. With a sigh Aoshi dialed his cell phone, listening impatiently to message that answered him.  
  
"Hi it's me, who are you, what do you want, and why should I care?" A thick prerecorded female voice echoed in his ear.  
  
"Chandra, it's Aoshi. . ." he paused for a moment, "Kenshin fell again. I'm bringing him to your place. Be home." Hanging up the phone, Aoshi picked up his friend, slinging the dead weight over his shoulder he walked out of the apartment, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" Misao's exuberant voice called down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hi Misao." Kaoru said, forcing a smile to her lips to cover the listlessness in her voice as she turned to face her friend. It was Tuesday now, Sunday had come and gone with nothing to mark it's passing and she stayed home Monday rather than risk not seeing Kenshin at school. The bruises had begun to fade, and the make up he so carefully applied on her had washed off along with the scent of vanilla. The shirt, on the other hand, she wore that day, finding herself unable to part with its texture.  
  
Misao blinked at the change in her friend, then grinned evilly. "Did Kenshin wear you out?" She asked, pointing at the shirt. "Aoshi told me you stayed at his house after you were mugged."  
  
Kaoru simply shook her head, wondering briefly who this Aoshi was but grateful that some one had the sense not to tell her friend the whole truth. Misao was he best friend, but there were some things it was better to keep hidden from her, especially if you didn't want anyone to know about them.  
  
With a shrug Misao continued, "I can't believe that happened to you? It's horrible, and yet sooooo romantic that Kenshin saved you. Not as romantic as my Aoshi though. . ." Misao rambled on is her happy oblivion.  
  
"Hey, Misao. . .who's this Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, interrupting the ramblings professions of the man's perfection.  
  
"Oh, he's a friend of Kenshin's. They used to work together or something." Misao answered with out pausing for air before she continued talking as they walked to class. 


	7. Chandra

All right, this one took me a while. . .between b-day celebrations, my paranoia about the poetry contest (have it posted on the FF site under 'September' if anyone's interested), and certain family annoyances I haven't exactly been in the mood to write among other things. I hate this time of year. Don't have my music and personality enhancers this time around. ( Joey- the next few updates are going to have lots of plot background. Jason- not a medical situation, and Megumi wouldn't quite fit the role, as you will soon see. Vesca- am curious now. Do tell?  
  
Touched  
  
But Love is useless, and it's all for naught, so harshly was his angel taught. . .  
  
Slowly she turned towards him, long raven hair shifting slightly over the blue satin of her dress, she was his angel then. An angel to touch his soul, with eyes that kept her secrets and accepted his. In his sleep he raged, mind racing as he tried to fight the dream. Watching himself confess to her, watching her eyes smile as she accepted, always watching as she turned to walk away. ~no. . .turn back, come with me. . .if you walk away now I'll loose you. . .~ he screamed inside his mind, only to have he turn and smile again, the smile to put to rest his fears with warmth to melt the ice in his heart. A flash of lightening and the thunder, the loudest sound to obliterate this moment, made him look away. The rain followed it's herald, but the rain the fell on Kenshin was warm and red as it ran down his face and stained her blue satin.  
  
You saw it all, you now understand, the constant coldness of her hands, and in your sleep, you softly call, "Why did God let my angel fall?"  
  
Air seared down Kenshin's throat, the gasp bringing him back to the waking world in a painful start. Slowly he opened his eyes, his blurry vision accented by the dray ache of his sinuses. Carefully he shifted, the leather of the couch protesting, as it's warm surface shifter. His fingers clenched, brushing warm liquid from his eyes, until a flash of pain over rode the constant pressure behind his eyes. His hands were lightly bandaged, the gauze covering the lacerations his maddening sleep had caused.  
  
*Click* The metallic sound echoed through the empty flat, it's insistent distraction grading against Kenshin's frayed nerves and aching head. *Click* It continued as he looked around, her home was much as he remembered it before he left. Long sheer curtains shifted restlessly over high windows, and separated off sections of the flat. To his left the outline of an iron framed bed shadowed through crimson taffeta, and if he stared long enough his mind could see the delicate form of a black haired woman moving behind the translucent fabric. Her movements were painfully familiar, memories etched on his eyelids until his lips formed a single word.  
  
"Tomoe. . ." The whisper came in a gasp from his sore throat. Every time he came here, he could see her. The rooms held her essence as much as those of her sisters, the scents of white plum and dry sweet musk mingled to drag him back to the ease of fantasy.  
  
*Click* The memory shattered, and amber eyes turned to glare at the redhead across from him. Unlike Kenshin's rich vermilion color her hair was a common shade of natural red that fell in long curly strands around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you mind?" The question was a growl of hatred; she, like this room, had once more served to remind him of what he couldn't have.  
  
"You look like a sick cat." Was her only answer and the blade flipped shut once more with a final resounding *Click* of defiance. Heavily lined light green eyes met fuming amber with less than a flinch. Sighing she slid the knife to its place in her right boot before brushing her hair back from her face.  
  
Their battle of wills ended abruptly as a door slid shut behind Kenshin. Without turning he knew who it was, the thick scent of musk filled the room as a thick voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Candy, you may go." The words were carefully spoken, the husky tones slurring the S's and cutting short the T's.  
  
"Mistress." The redhead said, nodding slightly in accordance as she rose from her seat. "I'll be outside, should you want me." The words were blunt, spoken with a distasteful tilt of her lips as she walked past Kenshin.  
  
Amber eyes followed her towards the door until they met with the figure of Chandra. Her head was turned to the side to address the girl, long strands of red/black hair hiding her eyed from his sight. Black suede pants with rhinestones spiraling up the legs lead into a black leather vest, it's zipper daringly low on her chest. Around her neck hung a snowflake; it's diamond design catching the light as she talked. She held a painful resemblance to her sister, nothing startling but in this case it was subtleties that that they shared which seemed to open the wound more. If she had looked exactly like Tomoe, had been taller with a slightly frame and a thinner face it wouldn't have mattered as much. For physical resemblance was nothing compared to the little things that only a lover would notice. Her steps held Tomoe's elegance, though her movements had a hardness in place of Tomoe's soft grace. Her brown eyes held the same careful understanding, the pretence of innocence that hides her true knowledge of the world. The worst part of it all was her voice; it's tones so similar to her sister's that only the husky slurs gave her away.  
  
"That won't be necessary." The tones were commanding, demanding supplication to her will.  
  
Slowly she turned to face him, and their eyes met. Dark red shadow made brown depths shocking though there was nothing unusual about their color; it was the soul behind the color that made the shadow dangerous.  
  
"Kenshin. . ." His name was spoken with a quiet acceptance from midnight- rose lips. "We have missed you." Was all she said as she walked towards him, eye showing her disappointment at his appearance.  
  
Kenshin watched her in silence, there had been a time when they had been friends but now it was hard to tell. Her manner was the cold detached and slightly amused, a personality formed from years of turning the illegal into legal. While Aoshi ran the syndicate, she provided it with a cover. Below the loft-apartment was one of the city's most popular clubs: Blackout; and below that, in the building's basement, was where the Oni group met.  
  
There had been a time when he had considered them family; the gathering of misanthropes had adopted him. It was Aoshi who found him wondering the city eight years ago, but it was Chandra and her sister, Tomoe, that had welcomed him. His mind wondered back to easier days, when life was not a systematic chain of loss. For four years he had served as the Oni's enforcer, the job was simple: keep other syndicates from considering the city in their plans. The next thoughts came slowly to Kenshin's mind, and for a moment his burred vision was enough to mistake Chandra for Tomoe. Shortly after Aoshi asked him to help lead instead of build he and Tomoe became engaged. In the back of Kenshin's mind he could still see her, her tall willowy form accented by light blue satin. Forever held in his mind as the unreachable angel he adored.  
  
Chandra watch his eyes, their amber depths becoming unfocused as he retreated inside his mind. Three years ago he had left them, partially of his own choosing and partially because of his erratic behavior. There had been a time when she had blamed him for Tomoe's death, watched as he eradicated those responsible, watched as he found salvation in death, when in vengeance she had watched as he hoped to replace his dead love with her, and a time when she had forced him to leave the Oni so they could heal.  
  
"She loved you," Chandra's voice faltered, almost softening as she sat across from him, watching as the pain of four years played across his face.  
  
  
  
A/N Well this one was kind of awkward, but on the up note the next few chapters should be a lot better. Put this one in to get some background out of the way, that and force my way through writer's block. Don't know when I'll get to update next since I'm currently looking for a new home. 


	8. Club Blackout

Well I'd say this was more Z? work, but I actually slept last night (first time in 3 days). This chapter's going to be done straight out of my demented little mind. Oh and BTW I can't stand Lovecraft as an author, his stuff's well written but it bores me and usually has little plot. Just though I'd share that. And half way through this I discovered INKUBUS SUKKUBUS. Highly recommend it. Vesca- Thanks, am going to get into a little more detail about Kenshin's past soon, and also into some of the actual plot. *notes she really hates the ff site now, it messed up my poem* Jason- Yes Chandra is Tomoe's sister (younger though not by much), and her and Kenshin have a nasty history of her blaming him for Tomoe's death, encouraging him to seek revenge, and using his trauma at Tomoe's death against him (Kenshin sought to replace Tomoe with Chandra at one point). AngelsExist- Will try with the longer chapters, but normally right them as scenes more than chapters. It allows me to update more often. If I was doing chapters, the last post would have been the start of the second chapter I believe, and the first 2 posts would have been the prologue. Enjoy  
  
Touched  
  
Kaoru survived herself in the full-length mirror of her bathroom door, this wasn't her. She had abandoned the shirt she so loved for one of thin mesh that clung translucently to her pale skin, it's off the shoulder neckline and long handkerchief sleeves giving her a look of sophistication. A knee length black velvet skirt with taffeta that hung from its seam to her ankles and a pair of knee high black boots completed the outfit. The black liner looked out of place now, sloppy and neglected compared to how Kenshin had done it. ~Kenshin. . .Misao said he might be there tonight~ her mind began to wonder, before she forced back to the task at hand. Carefully she extended the liner from the corners of her eyes, bringing the line into a tight curl that spun over the tops of her cheeks. The right curl had worked perfectly, but the left smudged at the edge, making the simple design seem careless.  
  
With a tired sigh Kaoru dropped the pencil and walked away from the mirror, ~Why am I bothering, he hasn't shown up all week. It's all my fault.~ Each thought continued in a seamless berating of how she had ruined everything. Sighing at the impossibility of her situation she sank onto her bed, tugging at the shirt in an attempt to somehow make its thin material solid as she waited the cheery torture that Misao's presence had become. With each minute that passed the thought of discarding her plans and curling up under the covers, like she had done for the past three nights, was becoming more inviting.  
  
"Hey Kaoru. . .!" A voice yelled up the steps at her, knocking was one of those things that Misao didn't quite understand. "Are you ready?" With out waiting for an answer Misao traipsed loudly through her friend's home, do find Kaoru sitting on her bed and looking as forlorn as possible. "Oh, quit being grumpy, we're going out tonight. Aoshi told me about this really great club that he and Kenshin used to go to, and I decided that we should go. . .It could be kind of like a double date." Misao continued not knowing why Kaoru didn't share her excitement, figuring her friend would feel better once they got there. Grinning evilly, Misao dragged Kaoru out of the appartment, she wasn't about to let her friend's depression ruin her night. Aoshi said he had a surprise for them, and Misao wasn't about to give up on something with so many possibilities.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru glanced out the car window; this was her first time at any club let alone Blackout. Vinyl clad bodies stretched down the street in an impromptu line of sexual energy, anticipation rising in ripples of heat from them. Though despite the clubs obvious popularity they easily found a space behind it. Kaoru stepped out of the car; the bass vibrations making the ground beneath her feet vibrate lightly as though humming with anticipation.  
  
"Misao, this space is reserved." Kaoru stated pointing at the sign in front of the car, and then glancing nervously at the man that was approaching them. His long black hair fell nearly to his knees, trailing like a cape behind the black duster that hid his form from sight as he walked, his head down and eyes hidden in shadow. What was unnerving about him as that if she hadn't noticed him, it seems he wouldn't have existed. His steps over the gravel and city dirt were silent and his form seemed to give off no aura. Shivering, Kaoru glanced at her overconfident friend. "I don't think we're supposed to be here."  
  
Misao simply shrugged, laughing as she walked towards the gate, and towards the man.  
  
"Excuse me." The man said, his voice neutrally cold as he stopped in front of them, not acting but simply uncaring.  
  
Kaoru shivered again, still there was no sense of the man. It was as though only a shadow stood before them. "See, I told you so." She hissed at Misao before turning to the man. "I'm sorry, we need to be going-" Was as far as she got before being interrupted.  
  
"I was told to escort you into the club." Was all the man said laughing at her discomfort, up close he was less impressive than from a distance, the black made him look taller than he was but for what he lacked in height, his eyes made up for with their intensity. Pools of Zen-like calm surrounded by long lashes, given strange warmth by their rich brown color, watched the two women with protective disinterest.  
  
Misao smiled, falling into step beside him, and pulling a reluctant Kaoru with her. "Kaoru, this is Arion. He's a friend of my Aoshi." Misao informed her friend as a dreamy quality came over her voice at the thought of 'her Aoshi.'  
  
The man nodded slightly, his silence natural instead of forced, before they turned the corner and came face to face with the waiting crowd.  
  
"What's going on to night?" Kaoru asked, glancing at the unusually long line of With out a pause he lead them past the line, ignoring the occasional glare and meeting the more frequent offers with distain he opened the door for the two before seeming to cease to exist. Strobe lights blinded her as the doors opened, the beat that was merely a pulse turned into a heartbeat that battled for dominion over their own. The heavy push of the base ran up her legs making her body fall into it's rhythm, while its counterpart ethereal cords from instruments and voice alike played over her skin almost hiding the energy that embraced her. Kaoru shivered, eyes dizzy from watching the black clad bodies writhe in the flashing lights. Each person moved differently, their dance woven from graceful steps of a trance-like seduction. But little of that attracted her eyes as she scanned the dance floor for long red hair; not the dyed colors of Manic Panic or the black light falls of extensions that shimmered around them, but the true vermilion color of a pale skinned broken angel. Lost in her search she walked into the writhing pit of bodies, a still stop among their release. Then red lights flashed over the crowd, the music changing to a slower frenzy of unassociated sounds before falling into another song. Slowly the floor cleared its occupants wandering to candle lit corners and alcoholic bliss, leaving her a clear view of the floor. Red lights bathed a lone figure, its pale limbs twisting in graceful invitation and for that moment Kaoru all though left her entranced by his slow movements.  
  
Kenshin turned slowly, the music twisting and guiding him limbs while taking his mind away. Long strands of his red hair followed his body like a second being, warm and living with it's movement. His makeup was more extravagant than usual black paint formed points that followed the curve of his eyes to the eyebrow, His lips were lined with the same black, though colored over with silver, its metallic color drawing her eyes to the leather collar around his neck. With each movement the tiny rings brushed against each other, producing a metallic note that she could never hear over the music but that her mind imagined. The red light cast bloody shadows over the scarred expanse of his bare torso, its movements leading her eyes lower. Black tattooed wings flashed before her eyes as he turned, the blood light accenting their inked shadow. For a moment she looked up at him, standing in alley instead of the club, each movement of the dance made deadly by the silver blade of his sword, the red light became blood that ran over his body. Kaoru shivered, looking away to banish the vision. Looking up she met amber eyes that showed no recognition before turning away with the dance, causing her to sigh as a new ache spread out from her chest. Tears sparkling in her blue eyes Kaoru watched, feeling further from heaven each day. Mere feet separated her from the black winged angel with danced carefully in front of her, his movements edged with that controlled violence she longed to test. Hesitantly she stepped forwards, ~I'll make him remember me, make him see me. . .~  
  
The movement was cut short as two women walked confidently past her hesitant form. Velvet and fishnet clad bodies moved close to Kenshin, their movements not accenting his but making him seem more graceful. With a sigh Kaoru turned away, walking purposefully away from him. Without thinking she slide into a seat, her blue eyes despairing at her missed chance. The music stopped and Kenshin's daze slide away, as the world returned with its painful clarity and the image of a blue eyed girl. Amber eyes looked around, the two woman dancing closer to him with each turn of the music, each trying to seduce him with their movements. With an annoyed sigh Kenshin walked away from them, vanishing into the long heavy curtains at either side of the stage and leaving the his would-be seductresses pouting.  
  
"Don't worry about him."  
  
A voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to regard a tall feline looking woman. "What. . ?" Kaoru said, and for once didn't blush.  
  
"Kenshin." She said as though that would explain everything, and in a way it did. Heather had worked the bar since Blackout opened, and never once had the red haired man indulged or even noticed the women who followed him. She remembered when he met the owner's sister, and remembered the feeling of wrongness every time they were together. There was always something about the two that made her skin crawl, as though by being together they were ignoring some important part of the plan for their lives. Heather shrugged to herself, dismissing the thoughts. "Can I get you something?" She asked, watching her unresponsive customer.  
  
"Absinthe"  
  
Before Kaoru could look up a voice had answered for her, it's tones thick like that moment before dawn breaks the intensity of a waiting world. Kaoru turn to the voice's owner. Red satin caught the eye with its rich color, as the woven butterflies of her low cut backless gown seemed to fly peacefully in their bloody sky.  
  
"Kaoru." The name was a greeting as she sat beside the girl. "I'm Chandra, I believe we both are acquainted with Kenshin."  
  
Heather set the drinks down, and then walked away leaving the girl to Chandra. At the other end of the bar was a couple that contrasted the two women. The man she knew as Aoshi, but the bubbly green-eyed girl at her side was unfamiliar to her.  
  
  
  
A/N don't love this one much either. But the next chapter promises some Aoshi/Misao time, Kenshin singing, misunderstanding, and the side effects of Absinthe once again. . .but maybe in a good way. 


	9. Touched

Alright, here this goes, as promised. The parts with A+M were a touch difficult, I think it's because I am not as familiar with the characters and because I don't identify with either of them. But I'll try. Oh and if you want and idea of what Kenshin's voice sounds like, listen to Stabbing Westward's "Sleep" to "What do I have to do" and make Chris Hall's voice a touch deeper. Vesca- Kaoru was having a flashback. "For a moment she looked up at him, standing in alley instead of the club, each movement of the dance made deadly by the silver blade of his sword, the red light became blood that ran over his body. Kaoru shivered, looking away to banish the vision." Icegal- I know picturing Kaoru goth is a stretch, but for some reason I can see Kenshin falling into the lifestyle (not as the Rurouni, but more as a modern-day Battousi). Will see what I can do to make it seem more natural. Jason- Absinthe is a liquor brewed from herbs (the leaves of the plant wormwood with plants such as angelica root, fennel, coriander, hyssop, marjoram and anise for flavor) that was banned in the US and most European countries in 1915. http://www.sepulchritude.com/chapelperilous/absinthe/absinthe.html Kard- Enishi isn't Tomoe's brother, though he does make an appearance, he's just not the revenge driven psychopathic genius we know and love, instead he is head of World Corp. (because of course, if you're in an Anime the city you live in is the world;)  
  
Touched  
  
Misao sat at the bar, her green eyes search for the familiarly tall figure of her Aoshi. With a sigh and a slight pout she wandered aimlessly towards the dance floor. Minutes after entering the packed club she and Kaoru had been separated, since then Misao had searched the club in hopes of finding the silent focus of her adoration. ~Oh Well~ she thoughts, ~It's his loss, and anyway, I know where he lives. . .~ An uncontrollably evil smile spread across her face at the reminder of that knowledge. Although Aoshi seemed to keep to himself, some of the clubs more interesting occupants knew him well making it easy enough to track him down. And that tall man in the creepy mask had been very helpful, despite his appearance, by telling her that Aoshi kept a loft in the building across from the club. With new plans for winning her Aoshi, Misao stepped onto the dance floor.  
  
From the steps of the stage Aoshi watach in silence, his blue eyes following the child-like grace of her movements. Then with the resolve of a decision he never remembered making, Aoshi approached her. Although Aoshi was more than a regular at the club, more for business than entertainment, he didn't dance. Instead he stood silently, a rock amidst the restless crowd.  
  
"Hello Aoshi," Misao chimed happily. For a moment icy eyes held something akin to surprise as the girl spun sillily to face him. He seemed out of place in the club, though his dress pants and white shirt didn't stand out, nor did his long white coat draw attention to him. Instead it made him seem like the place's watcher, calling to mind the old stone gargoyles that perched protectively atop church towards. Misao smiled at the thought, ~Perhaps like the gargoyles, but he's much cuter than those things.~  
  
"How did you know I was here?" He simply asked, his voice holding no hint of emotion.  
  
"You're too tall." Misao laughed, pointing towards the mirror across the room.  
  
A low laugh came from Aoshi's throat; it's heavy nature in contrast with the calm exterior. "I see, care to sit with me." Time passed in a conversation of nothing, Misao giggling and rambling on about some event or another as Aoshi watched her, his blue eyes loosing their detached nature. A few times he caught himself flirting, and although his mind chided him with reminders of self-discipline and at one desperate point the possibility that Misao was too young for him, Aoshi ignored its protests and slipped further into the spell of her eyes. Anymore the words didn't matter; he wasn't paying attention to their dance of conversation. Then the shield of laughter she had built to ward off the clubs intrusions was breached.  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"What do you want, Kenshin." He looked up, anger flashing behind blue eyes as he answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Kenshin, have you seen Kaoru, she came tonight too. I though it would be good for her to get out, and anyway I think she likes you. . ." Misao continued on, as Kenshin simply stared at her, waiting for the moment when she would have to breathe, but somehow it never came and she continued on and on.  
  
Helplessly he glanced at Aoshi, who just smiled back. "Thanks Misao, Aoshi, we need to get ready."  
  
Kenshin sat in the flickering half-light, the noise of the club thundering around him. Red flared for an instant, illumination his face before dimming back to the sleepy orage glow as the clove left his lips. The thick pray smoke hovered around him in a tense halo, humming with the rising energy of the club. ~So, she's here.~ The darker half of his mind smirked, its release through the music assured. Sparks bounced from the floor as the clove impacted and lay waiting for his boot to crush its glow. With a sigh of sweet smoke he rose, stepping past a concentrating Aoshi.  
  
Pale eyes looked up at him, the energy radiating from his body making Aoshi shift with discomfort. A spark of anticipation hid in his blue eyes, his icy calm forced instead of natural. It had been years since Kenshin had allowed his beast (as he referred to it) to rise, and now Aoshi could watch the killers grace move his friend like a pacing lion. The daredevil side of the Oni's one time enforcer moved like a thunderstorm in front of him, not raging but with the feel of a storms power held in a man's body, unstably and waiting to break.  
  
"I see that despite your fancy words, you are not above us heathens." Kenshin teased, breaking through Aoshi's thoughts. This Kenshin thrived in confrontation, and sought to provoke Aoshi. The anticipation was a heady drug in his veins; mixed with the promise of release it sent a prickling shiver over his skin. He hadn't ventured in front of an audience since Tomoe's murder, having closed himself off to touch and release.  
  
"Enjoying the company of a woman does not make me a heathen." Aoshi replied setting the guitar he had been turning down.  
  
Kenshin smirked in response, turning towards the curtain. "If you say so," the shifting curtain muffled his words as he stepped out onto stage. The old addiction filled his mind, the rush of fear and the ability to loose control. Too many years of being careful and deadening his senses as he slipped into the mundane, of being lost in the blood, of falling from grace. Low notes wrapped their embrace around his mind as he slipped into the abyss. Slowly he raised his head, the torment that he'd held for so long rode his soul. He felt the words rise in his throat before his mind knew them. His voice unfamiliar now; the sound of wolves and moonlit forests, the off color of dark languages, and in it all the whispered rise of the predator.  
  
Little gothic, won't you make me come inside Fishnet stockings, and that cross around your neck  
  
I think mother wouldn't like what Mary knew, and she did Little gothic, gonna put my spell on you. . .  
  
Darkness washed over the club as Kaoru pushed dizzily through the crowd. The bitter-sweet alcohol clouding her mind and its poison rushed through her body. The sea of warm bodies overwhelmed her mind in the thick darkness, a mass of flesh moving against her. Just before the insanity threaten to take her away with the music, red light washed over the stage and the people around her surged forwards to, pushing her dizzy body against the cold metal as the light and music entranced her.  
  
Bathed in red his amber eyes glowing from the shadows of vermilion hair and black paint stood Kenshin. His hair fell loosely about his shoulders, hanging to his waist in a satiny invitation. Black boot laced up over vinyl pants, their silver O-ring and chains shifting and catching the light. A black collar with small rings encircled his neck, thin chains trailing down over his chest to connect with the rings of his belt. The silver Ankh caught the light, its claspless chain like a living thing against his skin. Slowly he raised his head, his voice coming in painfully tactile waves that drew Kaoru's unfocused mind in.  
  
I think Mary wouldn't like what Jesus knew, and he did. Little gothic, gonna put my spell on you  
  
In darkness I will come again, to hold you once again To kiss your wicked smile  
  
Sex on bloodstained lips, lifeless doll eyes twitch Moonlight upon your face, wolfsbane pear in your eyes Your secret's safe amongst the dead.  
  
Kaodu shifted uneasily, her blue eyes playing tricks on her mind with the light's help and absinthe's influence. Shadows seemed to mix with inked wings, unfolding to shift with vermilion hair. The sweet poisons making her unvoiced dreams a reality, making Kenshin into the angel she had prayed for, though with black wings of shadows instead of white feathers. But wishes can't be perfect. His voice sent chills over her skin, its low angstful rumble hypnotic. Then the music shifted, and that voice chased her thoughts away. Intensity implied sexuality gave his voice the draw of the unknown. All around her the crowd moved, the lyrics coming to her in fractured pieces. "We kiss the stars, we writhe, we are."  
  
Then it ended, the music falling away to softer notes as he dropped into a crouch at the front of the stage, head bowed and face hidden in shadow. Thicker notes swetted around him as his voice came from behind the red curtain.  
  
He was with in arms read, Kaoru shuddered as she stood so close to this glowing creature. She prayed for him to see her, to notice her, and prayed for him not to know hoe. To let the sweet pain of longing grow with in her, not knowing if want is better than having.  
  
"Touched. . . You say that I am too So much, of what you say is true I'll never find some one quite like you, again I'll never find someone quite like you, like you"  
  
The music rose slowly, building in waves around the club as his voice held her paralyzed.  
  
"The razors and the dying roses  
  
plead I don't leave you alone. The demi-gods and hungry ghosts  
  
God, God knows I'm not at home  
  
I'll never find someone quite like you again  
  
I'll never find someone quite like you again"  
  
He was standing now, amber eyes burning into her uncertain thoughts. She couldn't remember the words that came before, or his rising, but there he was. The music roze in a frantic need, taking Kaoru's pulse with it until it stopped, leaving her breathless.  
  
"I looked into your eyes and  
  
saw a world that does not exist  
  
I looked into your eyes and  
  
saw a world I wish I was in"  
  
Suddenly she was being lifted, hands pushed her up and forwards, panic settled through her and she twisted against the hand that moved her until his arm encircled her waist, and lifting her up onto the stage. Off balance she leaned against the hands at her back, a glance over her shoulder revealed the man that had lead them into the club. Then she turned to face Kenshin, the subtle push at her back forcing her to take a shaky step forwards. He never paused; his amber eyes remained unblinking as he walked towards her.  
  
"I'll never find someone quite as touched as you  
  
I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you"  
  
The last words left her reeling, their implication heavy in her mind, it couldn't be for her. But that was as far as her mind got her before his fingers brushed against her chin, his thumb and forefinger applying slight pressure. Startled she tried to step backwards, but ran out of stage, her foot trying to find purchase on empty space. In that moment he caught her, pulling her forwards into his arm and lips. The sweet taste of vanilla was the first thing she knew before his teeth graced her lips in a plea for supplication. Fingers pressed with bruising force against her back as the storm in Kenshin's mind broke over them, leaving Kaoru leaning against him for support as he lead her from the stage.  
  
Enishi pressed his hand to the cold surface of the scanner, awaiting the hum of computer-processed information, and then the final click that allowed him access to his suite. Tiredly he stepped across the threshold fingers gliding over the touch pad to lock the door behind him. The rooms were on the top floor of the World Corp. building. His corporation have, over these short six years, grown from nothing to control every major market in The City. But it's growth, though aided by his less than legal associates, had been stunted by the actions of one willful teenager. Kaoru Kamiya was an unforeseen barrier. After the elimination of her father, and the current financial ruin of her family's business she should be more than willing to agree to his terms. Now he was left to answer to those less than legal associates, and although Enishi did not advocate the murder of a woman his recent tactics were proving useless. Anyway, business was business.  
  
Musk. . .The illusive scent permeated his thoughts, it's sweetness half sensed and half imagined. A slow hiss marked the exhale of air between his teeth as he dropped his coat.  
  
"How did you get in her?" His voice came with accusatory strength to hide the growing uncertainty.  
  
For moments only silence greeted him, the scent mocking him, then the shadows across the room parted. Even in the half-light of the city her red satin dress seemed to glow.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." The husky voice filled the space between them.  
  
"What do you want, Chandra?" Enshi asked, feigning annoyance at her presence.  
  
"Just checking up on my investments." She paused, walking towards him. Each movement shifted the rich fabric, it's high slits flashing ghostly. Red lips smiled with mockery at him. "you remember the assassin you hired to handle Kamiys? Well, he now clings to the daughter without knowing why." A low laugh trickled from her lips, "Seems I will have to handle your. . . inadequacies again."  
  
Enishi glare openly at the woman, "You should be more careful what you say."  
  
Laughing Chandra walked past him, "Should I now. . ."  
  
"I should have killed you four years ago." The threat hung between them, a dangerous connotation to each word. "It's such a pity the bullet missed."  
  
Brown eyes hardened, their depths slipping slowly into the blackness of he soul. "Don't presume to know who you threaten." The words were a low his, her fingers clenching expectantly as she turned towards him. "I will destroy you-" Her voice was cut short, the cold glare of a blade catching her eye.  
  
"Really. And how will you do that Chandra. Better yet, who will stop me from handling you now." Enishi met her darkening eyes unflinching. "Now leave before I decide that you are no longer useful."  
  
After the door closed behind her, Chandra flipped open her cell. "Aoshi"  
  
". . .Hello. . ." His voice came breathless over the other line.  
  
"Kenshin took hit on Kamiya four years ago. Come to the club." Was all Chandra said, flipping the phone shut as she left the World Corp building.  
  
  
  
A/N songs- "Little Gothic" -Seraphim Shock, "Cold"- Static X, "Touched" -Vast 


	10. Suprise

Have started working on 2 new fics named "Atrocity" and "Fade" depending on how they turn out I may post them on ff.net. But since they have a no NC- 17 rule (Atrocity), it may end up else where. Ro Chan did a really great pic of Kenshin as a goth, she's very talented in my opinion. Here's the addy for it if any one's interested. http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=126449 My next two updates will take place between the performance at the club, and Chandra's phone call to Aoshi. Am delaying the K+K scene a bit because I am debating whether to do lemon or just a tasteful description, I would appreciate it if you would post any preference you have. And here's a little A+M while you're waiting. Sorry it took so long, just moved to a new apt. . .which I think in haunted or something. ~ ~ thoughts " " Speech  
  
Touched  
  
Misao struggled at opening the window, her high shoes setting her off balance on the fire escape. Hells were definitely not made for breaking into the home of her unsuspecting Aoshi. Five minutes later she had slipped into the loft and shut the window behind her. She had left the club shortly after seeing Kaoru vanish back-stage with Kenshin; although she could admit he was hot, the redhead was not her type. She preferred the tall, blue-eyed silence of her Aoshi. After leaving the club she planned to surprise Aoshi at his loft, knowing fully that if she were to show up when he was home, he'd never invite her in. But the doors were locked, taunting her. Pouting at the nerve of the locks, they dared to prevent her from fulfilling her plans, Misao wandered out of the building betting on her last chance's hope. And there it was, a rust answer that confirmed that this was meant to be. The unsteady ascent had left her cold and a little bruised, but all that was forgotten as she walked through the home of her Aoshi, never thinking that she was guilty of breaking and entering.  
  
The loft was simple, everything with a place and an obvious function. A table, it's surface cluttered with neat stacks of paper, and some chairs greeted her. Then the small kitchen, followed by what looked like an improvised training room, and then the door to the bedroom. With little hesitation the green-eyed girl opened the door and walked in.  
  
The bed rested against the far wall, its dark blue blankets looking unused. Beside the door sat a dresser and TV. Curiously Misao paced around the room finding a mat beside the bed, it's surface well worn from hours of meditation. With a small smile and little thought to the room's compulsive order, Misao grabbed the remote and flopped onto the bed to wait.  
  
After the performance Aoshi had paced through the crowd looking for his companion of earlier. But after finding no sign of the giggling green-eyed girl, he left. ~don't tell me you were actually planning on seeing her again~ the logical side of his mind chided him ~you have risen above the desires of flesh~ and when that didn't work, his mind tried a more direct tactic. ~She's what, 18 at the most. And you're 26, isn't there a law about that.~ Surrendering to the chidings of logic, Aoshi turned to walk home. His mind was right, she was too young, just a child compared to him. By the time the door to his loft was opened, Aoshi had sealed himself from the thought of her.  
  
A noise came from the bedroom caught his attention. Cursing himself for the under sight, it occurrence the prospect that he was slipping, leaving the TV on was slight under sight but careless none-the-less. Aoshi walked purposefully through the loft, his hand pushing the door to the bedroom open, and abruptly he stopped. There was a girl lying asleep on his bed, a young girl with dark hair a familiar face.  
  
Misao herd the door to the loft open, for a moment she froze; the nervous anticipation running over her skin and making her feel slightly nauseous as her pulse sped up. Foot steps sounded heavily through the loft as she herd him approach the door, her mind racing she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep until she could think of something else. It had been a good plan, but now that it was working she didn't know what to do. She had half hoped he wouldn't come home, would leave her safely wondering about what could have been. But reality had other plans and despite all the courage she had saved up, the situation left her fighting not to shake.  
  
Aoshi stood blinking, the situation not computing in his mind. ~How'd she get in here, why's she here, must she be lying there like that. . .~ The last though caused his eyes to wonder over her still form. She wore a short back satin dress; dark green ribbons tied little bows to hold the material across her sides, and twined into more intricate bows at her shoulders to pass for straps. Carefully he walked towards the bed, each step raising the tension that worked his muscles into stiff knots. Fingers brushed loose strands of dark hair back from her face, lingering over her cheeks. The touch of her skin lead his mind to darker thoughts made painful by how young she looked. His blue eyes, their icy depths caught in a chaos of thoughts, followed the curve of her cheek to her lips. Carefully he leaned down, ~just a simple kiss, that's all. . .it'll help to ease the tension, confront your feelings and over come them, be in control of yourself.~  
  
Misao's eyes opened at the touch of his hand, mere slits of green hidden under dark lashes. She watched the thoughts fight for control behind his eyes, the turmoil out of place in pale eyes. Then he leaned towards her, his eyes closing, his lips stopping just above hers.  
  
It was meant to be a quick kiss, a brush of lips, but suddenly the lips he had been so distracted by were responding to him. She wasn't supposed to kiss back, she was supposed to be asleep, but thin arms were sliding around his neck and pulling him down to the bed. He followed their lead helplessly, sinking into the kiss and loosing himself in a flood of fragmented thoughts. He felt his hand sliding down her side, but the action was not his own, he body was controlled by something else, and the poor ration part of his mind couldn't fight against it. Instinct lead actions, as fingers tugged at the green ribbon, slowing pulling the bows apart and leaving the ribbon hanging forgotten from the dress. He felt her fingers struggling with the buttons of his shirt, and smiled at the irritation that flashed behind her green eyes as they refused to give in to her. With a low laugh his fingers slid out from under her back to curl around hers, as he sat up, knees positioned on either side of her legs. Green eyes met his questioningly as he tensed slightly. A moment later the offending buttons clattered randomly around them. The shocked expression on her face was well worth the shirt, but his laughter died as shock turned into a darker look. Delicate hands pulled him down, and again he was lost to instinct and the fascination of touch.  
  
Misao pulled him closer, trying to fight against the slow movements of his fingers as they pulled apart each ribbon. Her fingers slid over the smooth skin of his chest, running curiously over the ridges of scar tissue. But there would be time for that later, and the demanding tingle that had spread through her wasn't interested. Nails bit carelessly into the skin of his back, asking without know the question yet needing its answer. His breath hissed into her shoulder, teeth grazing the skin gently as the last ribbon fell free. With it the warm satin was pushed away and skin met skin. She felt his lips moving down her neck, over her throat and across her collarbone. His tongue teased her, running a wet line over one nipple before his lips closed over it. She arched against him, fingers tangling in his hair as low moans fell heavily from her throat. Blue eyes looked up at her their usual icy depths overridden by uncontrolled wanting, and something softer though just as wild. For a moment she puzzled before the brush of teeth over tender skin scattered every sense but him. Lips left her chest, the sudden lack of such intense sensation startling as open- mouthed kisses lead back to her lips. Hovering over their surface.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want..?" Aoshi breather the question against her lips, the soft warmth of her skin distracting him, and the last of his control was held to waiting for an answer.  
  
"I. . ." She pushed up against him, her lips seeking his, but when he moved away she opened her eyes to meet his. For a moment the silence tested them, broken as her voice came in a horse whisper. ". . .Yes. . ." The word sounded strange, like surrendering but she couldn't fight this, didn't want to.  
  
That single words was his undoing, breaking the last barrier of restraint left in his mind as their lips met again. The kiss was soft this time, the desperate wanting overshadowed by a subtler tenderness. 


	11. Calm Before A Storm

Recommend Cruxshadows- "Leave Me Alone (Shaft 2020)" the quotes on the beginning are funny. Makes me want to go home and break out the vinyl. And Html coding doesn't work on FF, even though I think it said it did. I give up. . .no pretties for you. Am also having fun with "Fade" so I don't know how often I'll be updating this, but promise to finish it  
  
  
  
Touched  
  
Blue eyes opened not knowing they had been closed, as Kaoru blinked slowly. She knew she was at the club, remembered leaving, but not she found herself once again at Kenshin's apartment. The absinthe's haze lulled her mind from caring, distracting her with the slightest sensation. The brush of skin as his fingers touched her cheek, the deep purr of his breath, the frenzied beat of her own heart as control slipped her grasp; all this and nothing broke her thoughts like fragile buds, never let to bloom. He was talking to her now, but the words far behind, just the heated winter of his voice as she stared blankly lost in a sea of amber. Plumes of thick smoke, its rich scent dry against fleeting wafts of vanilla, formed wispy haloed around vermilion hair. Then he was gone, leaving her with the neglected tingle of her skin, the seeking numbness of her lips, and the half remembered feel of his skin for company.  
  
Amber eyes watched the raven girl as she brushed fingers through her hair toying with black strands as she nodded mutely. Carefully he brushed her hair back from her eyes, suppressed by the quick reaction it brought. The slight tilt of her body, and a quickened gasp from parting lips were clue enough. He knew the effects of the drink too well. The wormwood's poison and the opium's bliss gave the alcohol power over the senses. Poison acted as an aphrodisiac, spiriting away all thought but that of the senses. If only her were allowed such a release of control, but the dark taint of blood stained his mind. One such as her should never be marred by his touch, never smell of blood. Reluctantly he turned away, walking into the bedroom, but even that offered little freedom from her scent. It still lingered on his bed, on the blanket and pillow he gathered to sleep on. As mush as the absinthe affected her, the energy of the crowd and now her proximity called to the beast with in. The small offering of its freedom on stage was not enough payment for years of being caged, driven by scent and instinct it paced, testing the limits of his control.  
  
"I'll sleep out here, the bedroom is you." His voice came thicker that usual, the sickly sweet tones of cool satin and spring storms.  
  
Kaoru nodded, eyes unblinking as her mind pulled itself from the grip of tactile words.  
  
"Close the door, I. . ." Kenshin spoke carefully, pausing and searching for the words, "I am not myself tonight." He finished, not turning towards her, fearing to look at her.  
  
"Goodnight, Kenshin." When he didn't answer Kaoru walked into the bedroom, not understanding but simply obeying. She remembered the room from when she was last there, but now something was missing. She was alone. Sighing she lay down, the word swimming in it's dance of shifting shadows as time slipped by in hour long minutes. Her mind raced; sleep driving away by the image of burning amber behind her eyes, amber that looked upon her as food. Lost between behind unnerved and excited she slid out of the bed, the thin shirt she had found in Kenshin's closet offering little defense against the cool night. Figuring he was asleep, but fearing that she knew he wasn't. She paused in front of the door.  
  
In the darkness of the living room amber eyes glowed, as delicate fingers stopped just before touching the door knob. ~And what do you think you are going to do, force her?~  
  
~I hardly think that would be necessary, can't you smell her. . ?~ A darker part of Kenshin's mind argued, fighting to keep the ground it had won.  
  
~She's drunk, not in control.~  
  
The yellow-eyed beast in his mind just laughed, the predatorial sound deafening inside his skull.  
  
"no-" he hissed, the word spoken instead o thoughts before it was cut off by an opening door, and at that moment the beast won.  
  
Blue eyes met the yellow-amber of Kenshin's beast. A soft gasp came involuntarily from between her lips as she stepped back, fear momentarily overshadowing her emotions. Slowly she stepped back again, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible, raising her hand as a barrier. She had seen him angry, but he had always been in control of himself, now there was only the violence of him. Beautiful the way a hunter is beautiful, deadly and cold, but burning with unused power that filled up his slender form and overflowed to fall in waves around them.  
  
"Ken-shin. . ." She whispered, the sound filling the space between them as hands encircled her wrist. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, ~Trapped~ her mind raced as panic cut her breath short, blinding her for the second it took him to raise her hand to his mouth. Then the panic broke as warm lips touched her palm, parting to allow his tongue access to her skin. Left behind by the kiss was only a nameless wanting as their eyes met. List and teeth trailed the skin of her thumb as her released her hand. Slowly Kenshin stepped towards her, and she was left a spectator to her own seduction, feline grace closing the distance and for that moment she was a hunted thing. He stopped close enough to touch, close enough that her shirt brushed against the bare skin of his chest. Tension like the coming of a storm filled the spaces between them, begging to be broken as it built.  
  
"Please. . .Kenshin. . ."  
  
Air filled his lungs, the pleading whisper lost as their lips met. Stepping into her, Kenshin guided them backwards, lips toying at her mouth as his tongue slid against her. ~Careful~ reason reminded the beast, sacrificing its fight for control to serve as a reminder, forcing control over need. Fingers pushed her shirt away, and bare flesh met as they reached the bed, falling backwards under his weight onto satin sheets.  
  
Lips left her mouth as open-mouth kisses slid down her throat, the graze of teeth fleeting as the brush of fingers along her bare sides. But always careful as if he was afraid she would break, treating her like a fragile thing. Her lips found his throat angry that he thought her frail and wanting him, not safety. Teeth closed over the skin, their force bruising pale flesh. Amber eyes closed, breath hissing in a low growl from between painted lips as his body shuddered against her.  
  
"You won't break me. . ." Blue met questioning amber fiercely, her fingers tangled in vermilion hair as she pulled the tie free. Blood color warmth fell around them, its deep color blocking out the world as the storm finally broke, 


	12. Thruth

Well another case of my typing faster than thinking, the "," was supposed to be a "." *growls* because she just spent ten minutes explaining what "goth" is some one. The next few chapters may seem like I hurried them but this is how I planned things to go. Don't hate me, though you just might afterwards. Miya- *just grins* Ewunia- we'll see what happens in the happy ending department. Kard- It's alcohol that has opium and two different kinds of poison in it. It's been blamed for everything from hallucinations, to strange sex, to murder. Icegal- have another fic up called "Fade" you might like it if you like the writing style of this one. Chami- no, maybe later. The lyrics at the beginning and the end are from Stabbing Westward- "Torn" IF anyone's interested there's a Kenshin MV floating around IMesh that some one did to this song. It features the scene between Kenshin and Saitoh, VERY well done, and not just because Chris Hall (lead singer) is god of vocals.  
  
  
  
Touched  
  
---I know I should have told you, I was so afraid you'd leave. And now there's nothing left to say, Well nothing that you'd believe. I never meant to hurt you, With the things I couldn't say. I promise you tomorrow, While denying you today. These lies have torn my world apart---  
  
Water seared over bare skin, the steam rising from her skin still held his scent. Her skin still remembered his touch, and for as much as her thoughts raged, her skin didn't want to forget the caress. Blue eyes closed, her tears mixing with the hot water as her hands scrubbed viciously at her flesh trying to force away the memory.  
  
Betrayed.  
  
He had betrayed her, and only now did she know the truth. Angrily she turned off the water, her mind forcing images of her fathers face to the surface; then just as forcefully memories of his funeral. And now she loved the one person who she should hate, why didn't he tell her. She remembered his eyes, his face when the call came.  
  
*** Aoshi's angry voice reached her from the receiver as she lay beside him, fingers twining in his hair, the muffled words knocked the air from her lungs. Retching she lay beside him, arms curled around her stomach as she wheezed for air, the world falling apart in shades of gray. He had killed her father; the phone's words confirmed it. . .he had taken the hit. Amber eyes turned towards her, their depths mirroring her desolation. A tentative hand reached out for her, the same hand that had touched her. . .had held her close to him. And she screamed, pushing backwards against the smooth satin of the sheets, sliding away from him until she was off the bed, back pressed against the wall.  
  
Wild blue eyes met broken amber, the pain of loss already tearing at his insides; its needle-like claws reaching out inside him to scrape metal against his lungs. The pain of loss already a sharp metallic taste in his mouth. "Kaoru . . ." The whisper hung between them, heavy in the suddenly putrid air. "Please-" He never got to finish as she screamed, the sound dragging newly acquired air from her lungs. But it didn't stop, the scream rose again with continued force and new breath as she dropped to the floor, blue eyes fill with more hate and their fiery depths could hold, and it over flowed into scream after scream. Until her voice was raw, and mercifully lost. There were no more tears, the first minutes wrenching all emotion out of her, leaving that cold emptiness that motivates violence.  
  
"How could you. . ." the whisper was a low curse, razors and glass as it fell from a shock whitened face. "Don't you dare touch me." She hissed at his outstretched hand, "Don't ever touch me." Hate give her dignity as she walked away from him, leaving the room.  
  
She remembered grabbing something, anything, which turned out to be one of Kenshin's long coats. Wrapping it around herself she ran from the apartment. Outside the night was still, dead and humid like a waiting summer. Rocks bit into her bare feet, their skin ripped and torn by sharp edges and she ran through streets of insanity and alleyways of delirium, their shadows embracing her as one of their own. One of the worlds many lost, and through that heavy night she found her way back to the dojo. ***  
  
Wide-eyed she stared into the mirror, the slowly bruising marks upon her neck and shoulders a reminder a stiff reminder to her folly. As much as her mind refused to believe it, telling her that she had dreamed everything, stress had done it, and soon he would be knocking on her door, asking if she had made it home all right the night before. But she hadn't come here; she had gone home with him, she had been with him. Heavy headed she started at the clock, 7 pm.  
  
Shaking fingers reached for the phone, she had left the mirror and its mocking images to fester alone in the bathroom. The wide-eyed girl with skin too pale, and blue eyes showing too much white wasn't her. It some one else, a picture of some memory she should forget. Carefully she dialed the numbers, waiting as the electronic ring cut against her ears. Then an answer, and a man's voice on the other line.  
  
"Ensihi." It was a statement, not a question, her voice coming in raw and over worked tones of rasping shispers. "I agree to your terms."  
  
"Kaoru, I'm glad that you have come to your senses, are you feeling alright, you sound like you have a cold.?" When she didn't answer he continued, voice almost hinting at the victory he had just won. "When would you like me to bring the paper work?"  
  
"Tonight." Was all she said and hung up the phone; she didn't owe him a goodbye, he was like every one else, wanting something from her, so why not just give up. Angrily she dressed, a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, black for morning. . .black for hiding herself behind a wall of pale powder and dark make-up, black to forget and loose herself in something else. . .black for the death her soul had suffered. As the rain began to slide down the roof, tears of angels against the windows, hallow blue eyes watched the storm.  
  
Water matted red hair, amber eyes glowing from the form of a broken angel. He stood across the street, watching the dojo, a guardian over her home and over her. Anymore there was nothing in his mind; the beast had taken over, his softer side lying sobbing in the corner. But that's how it always was, the beast handled such thing, but now even the beast felt remorse. The rain was the beast's tears, tears he could have never shed even in the beginning.  
  
Amber eyes watched, oblivious to the wet chill that turned unpainted lips a hue of blue, as a black car pulled up to the dojo. Glimpses of white hair and an expensive suit registered slowly, Kaoru was opening the door, inviting the man in. Kaoru, there she was, dressed in black, a painful mirror of his prior self. Like a discarded doll she stood, looking out the door for a mere moment, before closing it and herself inside with the man. The man that Kenshin knew as Enishi Mizutani. Then the scene came together, and revelation doomed heavily on him. She had given up, she was selling the Dojo, and it had been his fault. He had done what the world couldn't, and with a cruel action he couldn't even remember he had broken her. He had followed her through the streets, fearful for her safety and unable to speak to her. A silent shadow was what he had become, hated guardian of all that he had destroyed. With each passing hour of morning, then day and finally this evening whose weather matched his feelings he had stood in the shadows, guarding and forcing his brain to remember. But there was nothing, only a feeling that he knew the place, and this nagging pang that there was something left to do. He couldn't let her do this, couldn't let her give up. Not because of him.  
  
Brown eyes watched Kenshin move towards the dojo, each piece coming together so easily, though next time she would have to be neater. When he vanished into the building's shadows, the red clad woman stepped out from a side street and carefully walked towards the car. Rain bounced harmlessly off a black umbrella, its droplets never given the chance to touch red satin or pale skin. With a slide nod, the drive opened the door for her, helping her inside Enishi's car. "Thank you, Arion." Red lips whispered, their tones mingling thickly with the rain.  
  
Enishi was cut-to-the-chase business, not even blinking at sudden change. Although the emptiness of her blue eyes unnerved him, the same look he had seen in amber so many years ago. But her mental state was none of his concern, and he could hardly be bothered in caring. This was the last step to establishing his life's work, not to mention getting rid of a certain woman.  
  
Kaoru scanned the documents, the wording was precise and complete, the actuation of his offer. Silently she mused that although Enishi was an ass, he at least made good on his word. With a stroke of a pen, and the accompaniment of the rain's song she signed away the past.  
  
"Thank you, and as agreed I have taken full responsibility for the debts, as well as this," He paused, removing an envelope from his pocket, "the $50,000 we agreed on." He set the envelope on the table, rising to leave. "Good luck Miss Kamiya." He offered his hand to her, which she merely stared at as though it was some offending object trust before her.  
  
"Kaoru." A voice like grating steel came from the doorway, "Don't do this, not. . ."and the voice broke as their eyes met; such hate, she should never have been made to feel this.  
  
"Get out, Kenshin. It's too late." Her words came carefully, fighting the half that wanted to run to him, wanted him to tell her everything was all right and she would wake up soon. But this was reality, and reality was pain.  
  
"No-" He began, but was quickly cute off.  
  
"I believe Miss Kamiya asked you to leave." Enishi said, stepping between them. "You dare to show up here after what you did, murder." Enishi hiss through gritted teeth, but his eyes didn't match the venom his voice carried.  
  
"H. . .how. . .how did you know?" Kenshin stammered, stepping back and out through the doorway, the rain fell in cold streams down his face and back. The barest of whispers reaching him as Enishi walked past.  
  
"Because I hired you."  
  
---A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of gray, All the colors of the world are slowly sucked away. I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black, I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back. These lies have torn my world apart--- 


	13. Revenge

This might be the last chapter, depends on how I want to end this. (not counting the Epilogue). Sorry to disappoint.  
  
  
  
Touched  
  
"Hello, Enishi. . .Dearest." A frighteningly familiar voice filled the shadows of the car as he sat down. Angrily he turned to the door, finding it locked from the outside. "Funny isn't it. . .you never really know a car until you drive it yourself." Laughter came from beside him, as the streetlights momentarily illuminated red satin.  
  
"What do you want Chandra, you presence is beginning to become a hindrance."  
  
"Everything, dear Enishi. Though you shouldn't have framed Kenshin, I had other plans for his torment. . .for his reparations. And you should never had touched Tomoe"  
  
"You're mad." He laughed, "You sister died because of the very man you seek to destroy. She was the one who favored this relationship." The ploy was a simple one, put her out of control use her pain against her.  
  
"Am I. . .almost, but then again some one always sees our dirty little secrets." Chandra said, tossing a tape in his lap. "Too bad you missed." The laugh came again, silver catching a stray beam of light as she shifted.  
  
Eyes widening Enishi reached for the gun he kept in a compartment in the door. A gun that wasn't there. "Driver." He yelled, the realization of the situation just starting to sink in as the drive continued on, ignoring his words. "What. . ." He began, stopping as the blade touched his throat. In such close corridors it would be impossible to disarm her, better to get her guard down, play at her weaknesses. "I never meant to harm Tomoe."  
  
"Didn't you. You killed her trying to destroy Kenshin, trying to take over the Oni, because with out him, you figured we'd crumble, lacking the force of our convictions. Pity you fucked up." She mused before digging the blade through his flesh. Blood ran in heavy streams over the silver, painting her arm in thick liquid and staining the satin. "Die knowing that I have taken everything from you, the day you harmed her was the day your life was forfeit. But now, I have your life, and a very prosperous business."  
  
In a last race, perhaps to try and destroy the woman that had so easily manipulated him, Enishi lunged at her, only to fall heavily upon the seat as darker blood began to pour from the wound on his throat.  
  
"You should tell Kaoru the truth about Kenshin. They have suffered enough." Aroin's voice came with that almost eerie Zen-like calmness from the front. "You've had your revenge."  
  
Brown eyes looked up, the mirror reflecting their venom. Thick words came with a dangerous edge of bladed hate, words to cut and kill, the tones that ordered and brought death. "There can be not redemption." 


	14. Torn Appart

I have one more sort update after this that I may or may not include. Am still debating on it, don't know if I want the story to end like this or a little more upbeat.  
  
  
  
Touched  
  
Amber eyes turned away from the rays of the rising sun. It's light never to touch him again, as footsteps lead into the night of a hellish mind. No redemption. Everything he touched he destroyed, and now he wandered, a horror to the modern world. As blood colored light breached the horizon, a tired shadow vanished into the darkness of abandoned buildings. Their darkness welcoming him, as his weary soul dragging him down onto the ruined floor to slipp into a heavy sleep. In his dreams there were glimpses of peace, glimpses of sparkling blue eyes that offered him nothing but love. Then the darkness would come, her screams reaching his ears as she saw him for the monster he was. Blood coating his hands and spilling onto the floor beneath him--'Kenshin. . .' he herd her voice calling him in the dreams, but she was always one step ahead, always too far away to touch. He'd try, reaching out to meet only the faintest brushes of raven hair. 'Kenshin' her voice was more insistent now, he could almost imagine he was lying beside her, that he would wake up and she would be there. 'Kenshin, wake up.'  
  
Amber eyes opened, their one-time glow lost in the sunken hallows of negled, and for a moment the dream remained and he met nothing but the vastness of blue eyes. But then it fell away, leaving him shivering in the hovel he now slept. Cold and alone, that soft part of him slowly wasting away and the beast was no longer rabid, but instead sickly and old.  
  
The pain of an uncared for body meant nothing to him as he stood up, pain was what he deserved. In twilight's shadows black tattooed wings looked torn and broken, bones and sinew showed through sickly pale skin as he moved. Stiff limbs gathered his torn coat and battered sword, the weight of his sins, as he turned towards the setting sun. Behind him deaths shadow stretched out, waiting like an uncompromising lover for his embrace. An embrace that welcomed him as energy gave out, sending him falling to broken pavement. With a last struggle for hope, amber eyes closed and thought slipped away.  
  
---Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain, Cloak me in cold darkness and help me lose your name--- 


	15. End Notes

Notes- Well that's the end for "Touched." Decided not to post the other chapter I had for it. May in the future, but for now it's complete. Thank you all for your reviews and I hoped you liked the story. Wasn't too bad for my first work here, though there's a lot I want to change on it, and just may at a later date. If any one has any opinion on whether "Touched" should end as it is, or a little happier let me know. Started another fic "The Dreams In Which I'm Dying" which is the story before "Touched." It features Chandra (Who isn't modeled after me, I just thought the name suited the character and needed to come up with one quickly) as a main character, and has flashbacks of Kenshin and Tomoe. Don't know how it is going to go, but I like the title, so if I end up not finishing this fic you'll be seeing the title on another later on. There's also "Fade" for those of you who haven't started reading it. Hoping to have it a bit more complex than "Touched" and it's a little creepy. Anyway I hope you all liked this one, and I hope you enjoy the other two. Thanks for reading.  
  
Chandra 


End file.
